Le dernier cercle
by Fairy Morgane
Summary: Beacon Hills est une ville emplie de mystères, le surnaturel y a sa place depuis toujours. C'est une ville au sombre passé, lors de la chasse aux sorcières le sang de bon nombre d'entre elles a été déversé dans les rues. Les créatures surnaturelles affluent, quelque chose se prépare, le néméton les rappel à lui.
Bonjour !

Voici ma toute première fiction sur Teenwolf ! Si certaines personnes lisant ma fic sur les 100 passent par là ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas, certains chapitres sont déjà prêts mais ayant relu les premiers chapitres j'ai décidé de les corriger correctement avant de poster la suite.  
Cette fic touchera à la sorcellerie et aussi parlera de certains éléments de la chasse aux sorcières, certains me trouveront peut être pénible mais je tenais à préciser certaines choses. J'ai tenté de me renseigner le plus possible sur ces deux sujets mais trouvant à chaque fois des choses complètement différentes j'ai décidé de faire comme je l'entendais.  
La fic fait suite aux événements de la saison 4, j'ai adoré la 5 mais elle ne me permettait pas de faire la fic comme je le voulais.

Voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
N'oubliez pas les reviews, gros bisous !

Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis, les oc, l'histoire et le reste sont de moi.

* * *

 ** _Prologue : Le début de la fin_**

Des hurlements, des coups de canon, le son d'épées s'entrechoquant, le crépitement d'un feu, l'odeur âcre de la fumée, le goût du sang. La peur, la douleur, le chagrin, la haine. L'envie de faire souffrir à son tour, l'envie de faire couler le sang, leur sang, l'envie de les anéantir, l'envie de se venger.

Les chaînes frottaient contre la peau de ses poignets, de ses chevilles et de son cou. Ses os supportaient à peine son corps maigre, affamé par ces fous.

Le ciel aux nuages grisâtres semblait indigné par ce triste spectacle qu'offrait l'humanité, les éclaires déchirant le silence de la procession. La pluie avait rendu la terre boueuse, rendant sa marche plus supportable.

Les badauds l'observaient, certains avec crainte, d'autres avec un rictus malsain. Voir cette jeune femme humiliée de la sorte leur faisait ressentir une joie incommensurable, un peu d'action dans leur misérable vie.

Le bûcher était là, droit devant, imposant, le bourreau frottait ses mains gantées de cuir se délectant de l'expression morte sur le visage de la condamnée. Le prêtre récitait une prière du bout des lèvres, ne lâchant pas du regard celle qu'ils considéraient tous comme un démon. Il y a quelques mois de cela elle était tellement belle, ses boucles rousses rebondissaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux clairs brillaient de vie, ses pommettes roses et son sourire faisaient se retourner les hommes. Aujourd'hui son teint était cireux, ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat, ses cheveux étaient tombés par poignées et avaient blanchis. Ses tortionnaires avaient eu raison de sa beauté.

Au milieu de ces gens pressés de la voir mourir, une jeune femme vêtue d'une tenue moderne observait la scène, sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir intervenir.

« Ils vont la tuer ».

On ôta les chaînes de l'ancienne rousse pour l'attacher au bûcher.

« Ils vont la tuer ».

– Te repens-tu monstre ? Demanda le prêtre.

« Ils vont la tuer ».

La jeune femme releva la tête, ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était brisée mais elle trouva la force de parler.

« Ils vont la tuer ».

– Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à qui que se soit, mais pour vous mon innocence n'a aucune importance alors faites ce que bon vous sembles mais vous en assumerez les conséquences.

« Ils vont la tuer ».

La foule prit peur de ce qu'ils pensaient être une malédiction mais de sa voix froide, le prêtre les calma.

« Ils vont la tuer ».

– Brûlez la sorcière.

« Ils vont la tuer ».

Le bourreau prit une torche et la jeta sur la paille aux pieds de la sorcière, ses cris d'agoni ne tardèrent pas à résonner aux oreilles de tous. Une sorcière venait d'être brûlée, ses sœurs n'allaient pas en rester là.

– Ne faites pas ça !

O…o…O

Lydia se réveilla en hurlant.

Elle était en état de choc, autour d'elle plus de jeune fille brûlée sur un bûcher, plus de foule méprisante. La blonde vénitienne s'était assoupie sur ses cours, ce rêve était tellement réel.

– Lydia ! S'écria Stiles en accourant vers elle.

Stiles ? Ah. Elle se souvenait, ils devaient tous venir chez lui pour aider Malia à réviser, cette dernière, Kira et Scott ne tardèrent pas à se précipiter vers elle.

– Tu vas bien ? Demanda, inquiète, la renarde.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Interrogea l'alpha.

Lydia ne savait pas quoi dire, ce n'était pas un simple rêve, quelqu'un arrivait, quelque chose se préparait.


End file.
